FIG. 1A shows a conductive electrical terminal, generally designated 10, which can be used in electrical connectors, testing probes or the like, according to the prior art. The terminal is an assembly which includes a conductive housing 12, a contact member 14 and a coil spring 16. The contact member has a reduced-diameter front end 14a and an enlarged rear end 14b. The housing has an inner wall 12a within which the enlarged rear end of the contact member is slidably disposed. The housing also has an open front end 12b and a closed rear end 12c. Coil spring 16 is sandwiched or “loaded” between closed rear end 12c of the housing and rear end 14b of the contact member to bias the contact member forwardly as shown in FIG. 1. The closed end of the housing or terminal is fixed to an electrical device by soldering, and front end 14a of the contact member pressure engages a second electrical device, whereby terminal 10 electrically couples the two electrical devices. Therefore, the prior art terminal 10 of FIG. 1A has a fixed end and only one pressure contacting end or function.
Another prior art pressure engaging terminal is shown in FIG. 1B and is generally designated 20. The terminal includes a housing 22, a first contact member 24, a second contact member 26 and a coil spring 28. Contact member 24 has a reduced-diameter outer end 24a and an enlarged inner end 24b. Contact member 26 has a reduced-diameter outer end 26a and an enlarged inner end 26b. Housing 22 has an opening 22a at one end thereof through which the outer end 24a of contact member 24 projects. The housing has an opening 22b at the opposite end thereof through which outer end 26a of terminal 26 projects. The housing may be fabricated of dielectric material and include a bore 22c extending between and communicating with openings 22a and 22b. The bore is lined with a conductive inner tube 29 which defines a through hole 29a within which the enlarged rear ends 24b and 26b of contact members 24 and 26, respectively, are slidably disposed. Coil spring 28 preferably is of conductive metal material and is effective to bias contact members 24 and 26 in opposite directions for making pressure contacting engagement between a pair of electrical devices.
Whereas prior art terminal 10 in FIG. 1A has a single pressure contacting end or function, prior art terminal 20 in FIG. 1B has two opposite pressure contacting ends or functions. However, both terminals require separate housings. Housing 12 of terminal 10 is fabricated of conductive metal material and the open end of the housing (at opening 12b) must be riveted or bent about contact member 14 during assembly. Housing 22 of prior art terminal 20 creates additional problems of assembling contact members 24 and 26 within the housing. If the housing is fabricated of dielectric material, the opposite ends of the housing are difficult to precisely mold about the contact members. If the housing is fabricated of conductive metal material, the multiple riveting or bending processes are not cost effective. The present invention is directed to solving these problems and providing improvements in such electrical terminals, particularly in providing an extremely simple electrical terminal having pressure engaging contact members or functions at opposite ends thereof.